Until next time
by VanillaSpecs
Summary: Byakuya's first mission is to go and investigate a human, unintentionally he falls for her after only 6 months and then must leave. However he knows she'll become a soul reaper, the means of doing so aren't exactly ethical however, leaving her without her memories. With her power being unstable there are bound to be problems, regardless of what Byakuya tries to do to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Byakuya's POV

"Despite my clear distaste for the idea, I have been told that you will be accompanying Jushiro to the world of the living. You will behave yourself, listen to him and not jeopardize the mission. You'll be meeting him tomorrow morning at first light so I suggest you have an early night. Dismissed" I nodded and bowed respectfully, as I should. I knew this would happen at some point, it was only a matter of time even though I'm not considered ready for any assignments.

As soon as I returned home I was handed a stack of papers to read before tomorrow. Not that I was bothered by it, it gave me something to do while I had freetime. While reading a few of the pages I gathered we were going to be investigating the hollow activity, which had increased suddenly in a certain town called Karakura. I'd not heard of it before. There were a few individuals that I would personally be keeping an eye on, because of the apparent rumor of their spiritual energy, meanwhile Jushiro would be dealing with the more advanced tasks. Whatever that meant was beyond me, not that it really mattered much. I expect it would be the more combat focused tasks since I'm still young, so I would be forbidden to do tasks like that at the moment. "Master Byakuya, Captain Ukitake is here to see you" I turned around to see Kaiya at my door with Jushiro in tow. "Thank you, I thought I would be seeing you tomorrow Captain" He smiled at me and laughed a little. "Indeed, but I thought I'd come and see how you're doing, after all it's your first assignment outside soul society" It amazes me how someone can be so considerate. "It shouldn't be too bad, after all I have you with me anyway just in case something goes wrong" He nodded and smiled again. "Don't let Gineri get to you, he's just worried is all, I know what he said to you earlier and it sounded worse than he meant it, honestly. Make sure to get a good night's rest, you've got a busy day tomorrow" He waved at me and took his leave, for once I decided to take someone else's advice and got into bed to try and get some sleep.

The next morning I woke up feeling exhausted, I also had a strange dream involving a girl, although I have no idea who she is which made it even more unusual. I did consider talking to my grandfather about it but it seemed more hassle than it was worth so I decided to just try and forget about it. The thing that was bugging me is that she was a soul reaper. I knew the vast majority due to my family and myself being one already, the fact we also seemed very close irritated me… Surely I must know her if that's the case. No matter. I have more important things to worry about right now. "Morning, don't look too happy now will you kiddo? It doesn't hurt to smile every now and then" Forcing a smile was an option but there was little point when it'd be obvious. "You know very well any teenager doesn't smile this early in the morning…" Jushiro looked at me and shook his head. "You're like your father, you know that? I know you probably hear that far too often… Anyway, we'd best be off" Too often isn't the word. I'm constantly being compared to him, regardless of the fact I know nothing about him. It irritates me actually. All I've ever been told is he was a good man who died with dignity, that's all, nothing about my mother either.

"I forgot to mention what I need you to do, as you probably read in the papers, you'll be keeping a close eye on individuals with high spirit energy. However there's only one I want you to focus on, there have been reports that hers is equal to that of some low rank soul reapers. So I've taken the liberty of enrolling you in the school, I hope you like homework Byakuya" School huh? Seems easy enough. "Are you sure I can pass for a student? Aren't there age groups here?" He chuckled and handed me a uniform. "Of course, it's a high school. You're about the right age to be in a second year class so don't worry about it. I've put information about the girl on your desk in your room, take a look over them and you'll start tomorrow. Oh and here- A key to the flat, can't have you waiting around for me every night now can I? There's also a gigai in your room for you to use while we're here" I took the clothes and nodded, retreating to my room to sort out my things. Gigai's without someone using them looked awfully strange. After quickly adjusting to the temporary body, I changed into some night clothes and started reading the papers. Once I saw her picture, I remembered my dream last night, she was the girl. Something's going to happen to her and she'll become a soul reaper. Currently I didn't feel like going to sleep, so I changed into something appropriate to go out in and left quietly. After all, I'm supposed to be supervised so I can't have Jushiro knowing I'm sneaking around this late. The town looked surprisingly nice during at this time, when we arrived it was still light so I card very little, but know I see how beautiful the world of the living can be.

I explored the area around the flats but quickly grew bored and so I decided to venture further. I did make sure to bring a soul candy with me just in case however, I'm not that stupid. As I wandered around, I began to realise the humans are much like us souls, of course that's appropriate but I never realised just how much we had in common until now. Being born in the soul society, I never had the experience of being human. Just as I was looking through a shop window, a girl came and stood beside me. But to my demise it wasn't just any girl, it was the one I would be investigating. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, there are some pretty things here aren't there~" She looked at me with a sheepish grin, I didn't really know what I should say. "There certainly are. Please excuse me, I must be going" Before I could escape she grabbed my sleeve, instantly letting go and blushing madly. "Ah- I'm sorry! It's just- You have a really posh accent, where are you from? You even dress well…" Her question shocked me to say the least. "Somewhere far from here, I've had a strict upbringing…" She still looked very embarrassed which was slightly amusing to me. "I see. Sorry for being so forward. Normally I don't talk to strangers but I feel like I know you… Well ah- I'll let you go now, perhaps we'll meet again" I smiled meekly and nodded, taking my leave swiftly.

By the time I returned, Jushiro was well aware I'd left. "I'm not going to lecture you Byakuya but please at least tell me if you're going to go exploring. At the very least. Even a note suffices, I'm responsible for you and considering you're in line to exceed your grandfather I don't think it wise to be wandering off and possibly getting yourself killed. Get some sleep, you've got an early start tomorrow" I held my tongue and just nodded in reply, getting back into my night clothes and into bed. Being treated like a child feels strange but he's right, it'd be his fault if something went wrong even if it was my doing. Unfortunately I didn't get much sleep, so when it was time for me to start getting ready, I was overly tired. Not including the lack of sleep that I had before we came here either. To my surprise, Jushiro had already left and left me a note reminding me not to do anything without his consent. I grabbed my bag, putting my shoes on and made my way to the school. Luckily I walked past it last night. Even so, I could just follow the other students since there were a large number of them. On the way there, I received many strange looks, I'd wager it was because I kept my hair long and it doesn't seem to be normal here… Especially in comparison to back home.

"Oi. New kid. What's with the ponytail? All guys look like you where you come from ay?" A group of kids came over to me when I reached the school yard, I didn't want to cause trouble on the first day here but if it comes to it… "You gonna answer or what? You mute or deaf?" Two of the guys started chuckling behind who I assumed to be the ringleader of their group. "Neither. I don't associate with low class brutes like yourself, but I'll be happy to teach you a lesson or two about manners" He grabbed the front of my shirt, hauling me upwards a little to look closer at me. "Did your mother teach you to speak like that? Or did they abandon you at some posh-ass school when you started walking?" Speaking ill of me is one thing. But bringing my family into the matter is another. "You dare speak of my parents that way! You haven't a clue so back off and let me go!" Two of the guys acted scared and burst out laughing while the one that held me up just tightened his grip. "Quit acting so tough Michio! Let him go already or you'll have me to deal with!" The girl from last night started walking over and I fell to the floor. "You can't protect someone you don't know Akira, we'll get him eventually when you're not around. In any case new kid, watch your back when you're walking home, got it?" I simply frowned. Resisting the urge to knock him out already. "Sorry about them. They take it upon themselves to scare the new kids whenever one joins. I'm Akira by the way, I forgot to ask your name last night" I stood up, dusting myself off before turning to face her. "Byakuya. So you protect the new students?" Akira giggled and shrugged. "If I don't no-one else will. Besides, I can hold my own against them any day, come on, I'll show you to class. I thought you might be the new kid when I saw you yesterday, it's not everyday I see new faces around here" I picked up my bag and followed alongside her.

The school wasn't as big as I thought it'd be. The classroom was pretty easy to find and everything else was just obvious. "So. Why'd you move here?" She glanced at me briefly, as if looking for an indication that I was listening. "Well- I've got family here. My parents passed away recently so I had to move here with my uncle until I find somewhere else to go" That's the best I can come up with? Really? So stupid! "I see. Sorry for asking…" We stayed silent until the bell for class went.

So the next few months went by like blur. It saddened me actually, to have to leave now… After I'd made a friend. I was worried though, if my dream was in fact a premonition or something, then she was going to die at some point and there's nothing I can do about it. "Hello~ Earth to Byakuya~ Anybody home?~" I snapped out of my thoughts to she Akira giving me concerned look. "Are you okay? You look kinda sad" I looked away from her, trying to think of something to say. How can I tell her that I'll be leaving tomorrow? "There's something I need to tell you. But I'm afraid you'll be upset if I do" She turned my head so I was facing her once more, picking a piece of grass from my hair. "Just tell me. We're friends aren't we? So what if I get upset? I'm a teenage girl so I'll cry over almost everything sometimes" I sat up and looked down at her, realising I might feel more than friendship for this girl. Even though we'd known each other for a short time, it's possible I love her, as much as I may hate to admit it. So telling her this is going to be harder than I thought. "Alright. To put it plainly… I'm leaving. I didn't want to tell you because…" I flinched when she held my hand, I wasn't used to having some touch me, in any form of comfort or affection. "Byakuya. I know what you're trying to say. It's only been about 6 months and it may sound strange but I know how you feel. I also know that despite what I want you can't stay if you have to leave. You'll always be my best friend and my first real crush, take comfort in that and don't worry about me. Plus you have my number so you can call me if you want to. We'll meet again sometime, in this life or the next, trust me" She wrapped her arms round me, holding me tightly as if afraid I'd just disappear. I didn't really know what I should do but I held her close to me. Being attached to someone you haven't known for long is a strange thing and it's going to hurt letting go. "Just don't forget about me will you? There's nothing worse than being forgotten by someone you care about" I shook my head and sighed. "I won't. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I best take you home, it's getting dark-" She put a finger to my lips to silence me, so I stopped talking. "Can't we stay out a little longer? After all, this may be the last time I get to see you, I propose a compromise. In return for leaving me, we go to the festival and have fun, I need at least one nice picture of you~" I smiled and thought about it for a second. "Fine. It's a deal. If I get one of you? Then I'll postpone hometime until 11:30" She pouted and nodded her head.

Jushiro messaged me just as we were on our way to the festival.

 _I see you've gotten too close to her... I hope you know what you're getting yourself into kiddo. Just be sure to be back here by 12 and I'll keep my mouth shut about it, I might even let you keep the phone. Jushiro._

I sighed quietly, putting it back in my pocket without replying. These past few months have been the hardest but the most enjoyable of my life so far, I sometimes wish I'd been born human, at least then I wouldn't have to leave nor would I have such responsibilities. "Hey! Wipe that grim look off your face will you? Smile, it suits you!" I pushed those thoughts away and focused on the present. As soon as I did crack a smile she took a picture of it, slightly embarrassing but it's not like I smile very often. "Now I have a nice picture of you, not just those mugshots I took" I frowned, taking a picture of her on my phone when she wasn't paying attention. "Who's got mugshots now?" Akira frantically tried to grab my phone to delete it but since I was taller it was hard for her to do so. As the hours went by I began to feel more and more upset, by the time I'd taken her home I was on the verge of tears. Something that very rarely occurs. Although I didn't let her go without one last hug, the next time I'd see her would be when she dies. That's a morbid thought to say the least. But at least she had the potential to become a soul reaper, and a powerful one at that. "Goodbye Akira. Here, I made this for you, so you definitely can't forget me" I tied a rope bracelet round her wrist which held a pendant that I made in it, it not only protects her from hollows but means she won't be detected by any. "Thank you, until next time Byakuya, I'll miss you" I waited until she'd gone inside to take my leave.

"That was touching, you act so coldly in soul society Byakuya, you should act like this at home. Anyway, leave the gigai here and someone will come to collect it, we'd best be off" I took a soul candy and stepped out of the gigai, feeling free at last but I still looked up at Akira's window, mainly to make sure she didn't see anything but also because it's the last time I'll see it for many years. "I'm ready"


	2. Chapter 2

Byakuya's POV

Once we'd returned home I instantly felt like I'd lost something. It's trivial and sounds ridiculous still but losing a friend isn't something even I can overcome that quickly. Instead of greeting my grandfather like I should have done, I went straight home to unpack my things, I'd be scolded for it later but I wasn't quite in the mood to talk to him. While unpacking I found a few things from the world of the living that I hadn't meant to bring back with me, however I think I'll keep them, I found a box in my closet and hid them in there for now. I can guarantee that my grandfather would confiscate them if he found them. I even put the cell phone in there since I can't really use it here, looking back at some of the pictures I'd taken before locking it away. Thankfully I'd hidden the box just as my grandfather entered my room. "You returned then I see. Jushiro tells me you did well, perhaps I shall be more lenient with you from now on. There is one thing though that I must address; that girl, you know what she will become. I can see it in your eyes Byakuya. You deserve to know that under these circumstances we cannot afford to lose her to the hollows therefore… I will be personally dealing with her transition. You will not interfere, do you understand me? Regardless of your feelings towards this girl you cannot stop the inevitable for her sake, so you'll be remaining here under Yoruichi's supervision" So… I was protecting her from the less harmful party in this case. I had to find a way to stop them from doing this but with Yoruichi around it would be nearly impossible.

I remained silent while my grandfather waited for my response. Of course he expected me to comply, but I couldn't just stand idly by while they end her life prematurely. It's not right. "I'm sorry grandfather but I can't just stay here. What you're going to do is plain wrong! You cannot do this!" He didn't look phased in the slightest. But he was well known for being calm in almost every situation. "I thought you might say that. Which is why I'm also going to make sure she doesn't remember you. It's for your own good and it may be beneficial to her as well. I won't be home tonight so don't expect me, I'll return in two days, by then I expect you to behave as you should and not have these trivial emotions" He nodded to Kaiya and turned to leave, I just fell to my knees in disbelief. He was supposed to uphold rules and laws, but this is going against them... To my despair a tear rolled down my cheek, I hadn't cried in years, but knowing what's going to happen to her- to my only friend actually hurts. Unless I can stop it. I don't even have a zanpaktou yet though… All I can do is use a range of spells which may not be the best option.

After a couple of hours I'd devised a plan of sorts. Now it was time to execute it. I grabbed the senkaimon key and snuck into the gardens, using the shadows as cover, I made sure that no-one was around before unlocking it and running through. To throw them off my trail I asked Kisuke to change the location it opened to once I'd arrived, it was easy enough for him to do. I wasn't too far from Akira's house but I wasn't sure if there was an advance team here already, as a precaution I'd taken one of Kisuke's experimental cloaks which should hide my presence entirely. He'd tested it before he have it to me though or else I'd have to throw a fit when I get back. The closer I got to her house the more I began to feel as though I was being watched. Even though I checked every possible alley and rooftop that I could see, no-one was around or at least no-one that could see me. Once I got to her house, I jumped to her window, sliding it open quietly as to not wake her or her family and took off the cloak. "Akira- Wake up" she rolled over and looked at me with squinted eyes. "What're you doing here? And what's with the get up?" I rolled my eyes and rooted through her closet to find a backpack, putting some spare clothes inside. "Get up, I'll explain everything as soon as we get out of here. I promise" She looked less than convinced but gestured for me to turn around.

Within a few minutes we'd cleared a few blocks so I thought it appropriate to explain. "Now I know this is going to sound unbelievable and you'll probably think I'm insane but… I'm actually a spirit. You can see me, no-one else unless they have the same power you do. So try not to talk too loudly. So, I asked you to leave because there is a group of people from where I'm from that- Uh-" How am I supposed to explain that my grandfather is coming to kill her? Without being too forwards about it. "Just tell me. Please Byakuya. I don't care if it's blunt, just tell me" I sighed and took her hand, looking away because I could bare to see the look on her face. "There's a group of people coming to kill you. I can't let that happen. So I need you to trust me. I had a dream or something that you were in the place I come from, but that's impossible unless you're a spirit being, I want you to live your life to the fullest so I'm not going to let someone take that away from you" I glanced at her briefly, but her expression remained blank as she tried to process what I'd just said. "I don't want to believe you. But… I know you're not human now, so I can't just disregard it, if you're a spirit- How old are you really?" To be honest I didn't really know. I know I look about 17 but aging in Soul Society is inconsistent to say the least. "I think, in a literal sense, I'd be about 25. Given that I'm physically 17. Our lifetimes are greatly extended and aging is rather strange compared to yours. We should keep moving, any other questions?" I lead the way further away from her house, keeping alert in case there was anyone nearby. "Why do people want me dead?" Way to get to the point. "The reason I came here was to investigate you. I didn't intend to be friends or have greater feelings but I don't regret it. They obviously read my reports… you have very high spirit energy for a human, so they want to make you a soul reaper before something else happens. However I'm against killing a human before it is their time. It's not been heard of to prematurely kill a human just because they're a rarity among average humans. That is the reason. Also… they want to wipe your memory. So you'll remember nothing, who you are, where you came from, your family, friends… Everything" Akira tightened her grip on my hand so I could tell she didn't like what I just said. But I had to tell her the truth, I can't lie about something like this.

It felt like we'd been running forever, eventually we stopped in a forest on the edge of town, it was safer than being out in the open after all. "There's something you're not telling me. What is it?" I couldn't look her in the eye knowing it was my grandfather who had this idea. "Indeed. Aren't you forgetting something important Byakuya?" I jumped up immediately at the sound of that voice. They found us far too quickly. I stood in front of Akira in a sorry attempt at defending her but I was powerless against soul reapers with zanpaktou, not to mention these weren't low ranking ones either. "You disobeyed my orders. Are you determined to tarnish our name already? Step aside Byakuya" I stood my ground, flinching ever so slightly when a bolt of lightening narrowly missed me. "No. I refuse! This is wrong! Are you seriously going to murder an innocent girl because you your stupid obsession for power?! It goes against everything we stand for as soul reapers! We're supposed to guide souls to the afterlife, not send them there ourselves!" Two stealth force members appeared either side of me, swords at the ready and two more behind us with my grandfather coming up in front of me with two squad members in tow. "Byakuya. You are nothing but a child so I don't expect you to understand. Stand down. You're defenceless and only making matters worse for yourself" I took a deep breath before trying to remember a spell to at least disable two of my opponents. "Disintegrate, black dog of Rondanini, look upon your burning soul and severe your throat! Bakudo 9: Hōrin!" Two orange rope-like tendrils shot out of my hands towards the two soul reapers either side of me, rendering them immobile for the time being. I could attack but that would be very unwise on my part, considering this is probably classed as treason of some kind already. "This is ridiculous, just take him home. I'll deal with things from here" Someone shot a binding spell at me, restricting me so I fell to the floor paralysed. I'd never seen someone look so scared until I saw the look on Akira's face. "Stop it! Let me go! I'll never forgive you if you hurt her!" As much as I tried, I couldn't break the kidou, one last look at her and the next thing I know I'm home.

As soon as I was taken to my room the kidou was released and I'd been locked in. "Get back here! Let me out this instant you bastard!" It then hit me that if I ever see Akira again, she'll have no idea who I am. So I resulted to kicking the door repeatedly until it broke open, taking the opportunity to try and get back to the world of the living.

Akira's POV

Scared didn't describe how I felt right now. Terrified was more the word. Byakuya had just been taken away protesting and screaming, now I was alone with the person that would inevitably cause my death. "I apologise in advance for this. If you hadn't been a rarity we wouldn't need to go to such lengths. No doubt Byakuya had explained everything to you before we found you. He's risking throwing everything away for you, I hope you know that, not that it'll matter anymore" The older man pointed two fingers at me, a thin bolt of light escaped from them and pierced my chest. I felt no pain but I knew it was going to be fatal. Then everything suddenly faded to black.

 _"Byakuya. I know what you're trying to say. It's only been about 6 months and it may sound strange but I know how you feel. I also know that despite what I want you can't stay if you have to leave. You'll always be my best friend and my first real crush, take comfort in that and don't worry about me. Plus you have my number so you can call me if you want to. We'll meet again sometime, in this life or the next, trust me"_

 _"Just don't forget about me will you? There's nothing worse than being forgotten by someone you care about"_

 _"I won't. I couldn't even if I wanted to"_

 _"Goodbye Akira. Here, I made this for you, so you definitely can't forget me"_

Who's Byakuya? Why is that on my mind when I don't know who that is? Or whose memory this is. I don't even know my own name… Or my age. Who am I?I opened my eyes, momentarily blinded by light, then I could see people standing over me. "You're awake at last, we were beginning to think you weren't going to wake up. How do you feel?" I tried to sit up but my hands were tied down and I didn't have much energy. "I- I feel weak. What is this place?" One of the onlookers came over to me, as if analysing me. "Do you know your name? How old you are? Where you came from?" I thought about it, but every time I tried I'd just get immense pain. "No… What's my name?" Everyone seemed to lighten up when I said that which made me weary. "Your name is Mizuki. Mizuki Kuromi. You're 18 years old. You were born in soul society. You're parents unfortunately died several years ago" My parents? My name is… Mizuki. That doesn't feel right but it must be… I'm so confused. "Where am I? Who are you people? And why am I tied down?" Someone came over to me and started making notes on a clipboard, I couldn't see what they were though and the more I didn't know the more panicked I became. "Calm down. We're here to help you, as a precaution you're restrained. This is the medical squad, don't you remember?" Everything hurts. Whenever I try to remember something it's like there's a wall just pushing me back. "I can't remember anything…" Suddenly I could hear shouting coming from the hallway. It sounded like a boy, he also seemed distressed looking for someone called Akira. He must really care for her to be making such a fuss in a medical building. I feel so drowsy and weak.

"Mizuki? Would you like to go for a walk? You've been unconscious for about a year now so it might do you some good. Seinosuke will take you around the barracks for a while" My restraints were undone and I sat up with some difficulty. Being on my feet was tiring in itself and that's only standing, walking around will almost certainly wear me out. Nothing seemed right to me, I had an overwhelming feeling something was wrong but I can't pinpoint what it is. I looked up and a fairly old looking man stood in front of me. "Good to see you're back on your feet, perhaps in time you'll be ready to rejoin your squad. Excuse me" Who was that? He seemed to know me. Have I really forgotten everything?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just to clarify something, I'm not saying anyone is stupid or anything like that but my OC is still called Akira, incase anyone gets confused why I've changed her name for now.

Akira's POV

I've been told repeatedly that my name is Mizuki, but it just doesn't seem to fit, it doesn't feel like it's mine. Apparently nothing will seem like mine because I have a serious case of amnesia, however even that doesn't seem real. It's been a few weeks since I woke up and I was now allowed outside as long as I had someone with me of course. I know there is so much that I'm forgetting but I can't seem to access any of my past memories, not without coming down with a migraine anyway, I've been told the names of my people that are authoritative figures as well as names of noble families. But… In the book they gave me, there was a page missing so it was bugging me that there was something they were hiding from me. Any questions I asked weren't answered properly either, it's like they're dodging certain subjects.

I later found out the woman caring for me was Retsu Unohana, the Captain of squad 4, which was otherwise known as the medical squad. It surprised me that the Captain herself would take care of someone, there seem to be many capable healers here that could've done the job easily. All this new information has been a lot to process and it's taking some time for me to remember it all, something else that bugs me is that no-one will tell me what caused my amnesia, only that I was in an accident of sorts which leaves a lot to the imagination. Still. Something about that boy the other day seemed familiar, but I can't figure out what it is. I just feel more like a prisoner than a patient here, I'm constantly being monitored, tested and taken to various places by an escort. All I can do on my own is sleep, eat and go to the bathroom, even then there's someone waiting nearby as if I'm going to make a run for it. "So how're you feeling today? You're looking pale" I looked up at the door to see Unohana stood there with her usual smile, this is the same routine as it's been since I woke up. "I'm fine. Just bored. When-" She held up her hand to stop me, so I did out of respect. "All in good time, just focus on recovering for now" I've been recovering for the past few weeks. I'm perfectly fine now aside from the obvious.

She left after a while, there wasn't much talking involved on my part while she was here but I had nothing to say. There was so much I wanted to know, so much I needed to know and I think that boy might know something. However given that I'm under surveillance almost 24/7 it'll be hard to escape. I could always climb out of the window and try finding him. What if he isn't actually a 'boy' at all, he could be a grown man for all I know, but his temper screams young adult or late teens so basically a boy. I moved my stool over to the window and peaked out of it a little, just enough to see if there were any patrols nearby or any at all, I'd have to sneak away at night if I want to be undetected. Thankfully I was given a sword, it might come in handy after all.

The afternoon droned on and all I was thinking about during my tests and examinations was how I was going to make my escape. It seems straightforward but I haven't considered that there could be additional guards at night, even outside the barracks, but not many people know I'm here aside from those that I've seen or that know me already. That's if I'm who they say I am. I still don't understand why I'm constantly being tested for the same thing everyday, the examinations are simply to see my combat abilities and my memory strength. That's it. The tests are all the same and the results are always the same, it's driving me crazy not knowing anything. But tonight I'll find out the truth. "You've been awfully quiet today, is everything alright?" I didn't even look at whoever was talking, I didn't feel like replying at the moment. But I thought it was reasonably obvious that I'm irritated beyond belief.

Finally it was time to retire, I didn't eat my dinner so unless they're all idiots it should be clear that there's something wrong, but I just couldn't stomach anything even though I was hungry and it looked quite appetising. I heard the door lock behind me and sighed, the familiar feeling of helplessness rising up but I leaned against the door to listen out for any voices closeby. There didn't seem to be anyone terribly close to me so I grabbed my zanpaktou, tying it onto my obi and stood on the stool to open the window. Peeking through a small opening to check it was all clear before opening it fully and climbing on the windowsill. I didn't realise how high up this room was until I was looking down at the ground, perhaps I could just wait… I was about to crawl back in when I heard the door open, now was not a good time. "Taichi! Get Captain Unohana! Mizuki, come back inside before you fall" Now I would like to have complied and saved myself the pain but that wasn't the case, before I knew it I was falling backwards and down to the ground. Although instead of the floor I landed on something softer. Opening my eyes a little I realised I'd landed on a passerby by accident, so of course I immediately scrambled off them. "I'm sorry! I fell from… You!" When they sat up I knew straight away that he was the boy from the other week. "What are you doing here!?" The sound of voices got closer and closer the long we were sat here, the boy just jumped up and threw me over his shoulder, not like a gentleman at all mind you. "Hey! Put me down this instance! You're very rude!" I started hitting his back when I saw people following behind us. "Faster! Can you run any slower!? Move it!" The incoming group quickly changed my tone, I didn't want to go back to being a prisoner for the rest of my life, however long that may be.

Eventually he put me down somewhere I'd never been before, it certainly looked like squad barracks but these were unfamiliar to me. "Hey- Where are we?" I turned to look at him curiously, only to receive an icy glare in return which made me shiver. Literally. "What I'd like to know is why you landed on me, it doesn't matter where we are for now" I feel like I know him from somewhere but where I can't recall. The longer I look at him the more painful my headache gets trying to remember. "Well I- I was escaping… Look. You were at the medical squad a few weeks ago, I know it for a fact, who were you trying to find?" He frowned at me, turning away entirely to look out of the window, I could see a tear forming but it never fell. Something tells me it's a sensitive subject but I must know. "I was looking for a good friend of mine" By the protests and language he used I'd say more than a good friend. "I feel like I know you. You know something about me don't you? Please… I have to remember, I know everything I've been told is a lie but I have no idea who I really am. You have to help me" I jumped back when he suddenly turned to look at me, I'd seen that expression before, the sadness on his face and the hurt in his eyes made me feel like my heart was breaking. "If you'll trust me. I might be able to help you" Trust someone I literally just met to possibly get my memories back, it could be worse, it could be much worse.

"Fine. You try anything and I'll kill you, got it?" He smirked at me, grabbing what looked like a cape and put it round my shoulders, covering my head with the hood. "I'd like to see you try, keep this on until I tell you it's safe, or else you'll be taken back to squad 4 without what you came for. Now wouldn't that be a shame?" I pouted, ready to kick him already but followed along behind him. I'd never really seen the seireitei at this time of night, it was pretty, lights everywhere with lanterns and candle down the residential and market streets. Everything was so peaceful. Unfortunately it didn't stay that way, the two of us had to be very cautious while going… Wherever we were going… It then hit me that I had no idea where this person was taking me, nor did I really know a thing about him, just that he knows something about me and could help me remember. Talk about stranger danger. "Oi! Who are you and why are you out this late?" I turned around enough to see two soul reapers coming this way, I glanced at the boy who just remained calm and stood in front of me. "Oh sorry… We weren't sure who it was, my apologies Lieutenant Kuchiki, you haven't seen a girl running by here have you?" Kuchiki? I hadn't heard that name before… Perhaps that's what the missing page said and why I'd not heard of the squad 6 Lieutenant before. But why hide it from me in the first place? "I haven't, if you'll excuse me, I have to take my friend home since it's getting late. Perhaps you'll find her, good luck" He pushed me forwards lightly and we walked at a reasonable pace rather than running, after all that's unbelievably suspicious.

Once we were a safe distance away from them I shoved him against the wall and pull my hood off. "You're a Lieutenant?! Why didn't you say anything?!" What shocked me is that he didn't even look fazed by the fact I'm shouting nor that I pushed him, ordinarily I'd be threatened or something. "I didn't think it was necessary. I'm surprised you were never told to be honest. Weren't you eventually going to be released back into a squad? Unless they're making sure you never remember by restricting the information you're given. No wonder you're curious, now if you're finished with your little temper tantrum shall we go? I cannot guarantee that we'll have time or that it'll be very easy otherwise" I simply nodded in agreement, my head was starting to hurt more the longer I spent with him.

A little while later we came to what looked like a nobles house, the name beside the gate read 'Kuchiki', yet another thing I was not aware of. From what I can tell, this family is in charge of the 6th squad but why I wasn't told and why their name was taken from the book still irritates me. The boy took my hand and lead me through a maze of hallways, through the garden and to a room on the far-side of the house. "Stay here, do not make any noise, the staff here aren't exactly deaf. I'll be back momentarily" I wanted to protest but it probably wasn't a good idea, instead I sat on the desk and surveyed the room for any clues as to who this boy really was. I know that he's a Lieutenant, a noble and that he's not much older than myself, other than that I'm at a loss. Around the room there were various paintings of people, flowers and sceneries, I had to look again at one of the portraits because… It looked exactly like me. The desk had different inks, paints and pencils scattered around with a pile of paper at the side so I can safely assume he's creative, with very nice handwriting at that, however despite the creative flair the room was organised. To an extent. I hopped off the desk to look at the shelves, however here I found a couple of pictures, one was a man and the other a woman. There were no names inscribed or even written anywhere but the boy had an uncanny resemblance to this man, now I'm assuming these are his mother and father.

"Trying to figure out who I am?" I jumped, covering my mouth so not to make a sound. "You- Yes… Who are these people?" I looked at his hands because one held some sort of box while the other was clenched in a fist. "My parents. If you want to remember, take this, it'll hopefully save you from trying to decipher anymore" He held out the box to me, his hands were grazed so it mustn't have been easy to apprehend. In the box was a bracelet, black woven rope with a small pendant on it, it looked very familiar and I had a brief flashback where someone was wearing it. The boy took the bracelet and held out his hand so I gave him mine and he fastened the bracelet around my wrist. By this point I had severe pains in my head. I was surprised once more when he put his arms around me, "My name is Byakuya" As soon as I heard his name my mind went blank.

" _Sorry about them. They take it upon themselves to scare the new kids whenever one joins. I'm Akira by the way, I forgot to ask your name last night"_

" _Byakuya. So you protect the new students?"_

" _If I don't no-one else will. Besides, I can hold my own against them any day, come on, I'll show you to class. I thought you might be the new kid when I saw you yesterday, it's not everyday I see new faces around here"_

" _Hey! Fancy coming to the park?"_

" _Not really…"_

" _Then I hereby proclaim you Boring Byakuya. Unless you come to the park~"_

" _Fine! You're so demanding…"_

" _What are you going to do after high school? You don't talk about it very much"_

" _I'm not sure yet, what about you? You seem to know what you want to do"_

" _I want to become a scientist, there are things out there that we can't see and I want to know why and how they came to be. Things we don't know yet, like space travel, different dimensions, things like that… It's stupid though. I'm not smart enough"_

" _You're so hard on yourself, you've got a while before you need to decide and in that time you'll learn things"_

" _There's something I need to tell you. But I'm afraid you'll be upset if I do"_

" _Just tell me. We're friends aren't we? So what if I get upset? I'm a teenage girl so I'll cry over almost everything sometimes"_

" _Alright. To put it plainly… I'm leaving. I didn't want to tell you because…"_

" _Byakuya. I know what you're trying to say. It's only been about 6 months and it may sound strange but I know how you feel. I also know that despite what I want you can't stay if you have to leave. You'll always be my best friend and my first real crush, take comfort in that and don't worry about me. Plus you have my number so you can call me if you want to. We'll meet again sometime, in this life or the next, trust me"_

" _Just don't forget about me will you? There's nothing worse than being forgotten by someone you care about"_

" _I won't. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I best take you home, it's getting dark-"_

" _Can't we stay out a little longer? After all, this may be the last time I get to see you, I propose a compromise. In return for leaving me, we go to the festival and have fun, I need at least one nice picture of you~"_

" _Fine. It's a deal. If I get one of you? Then I'll postpone hometime until 11:30"_

" _Goodbye Akira. Here, I made this for you, so you definitely can't forget me"_

But I forgot. Or… I was made to forget. My name is Akira`Kasumi, I'm 18 years old, I was a student but now… I'm a soul reaper. I remember everything. I was right, Byakuya was able to help me, even without knowing who he was I knew it was possible. Maybe now he won't look so sad when he looks at me, when I eventually wake up that is. Even though all I could see was black, I could hear a faint voice calling my name, the more I tried to listen the clearer it became and along with it a whole world began to appear. It was almost like a forest in winter, covered in snow and ice but it was warm rather than cold. At first I thought I was dreaming but then there was a woman not far in front of me, she looked strangely like me as well… "It about time you heard me. Do you know who I am?" Due to my shocked state all I did was shake my head. "I'm the soul of your zanpaktou to put it simply. I'm surprised a soul reaper doesn't know a zanpaktou when she sees one, especially one with the amount of power you have. Now, I want to see if you're worthy of being my master, in front of you there are three pillars, one of which has your zanpaktou inside. If you really are my master then you'll hear me calling to you from inside it, therefore you should find it without a problem. If not, I will not fight with you. Choose wisely Akira" I walked towards the pillars, looking at each of them for some indication as to which I should choose but they were all identical, so I sat down and tuned everything out. Trying to find her voice among the sounds, strangely enough I could hear my name being called, it was faint but I could hear it. "It seems you're wanted elsewhere master, perhaps that boy can give you some help since he's already managed to find his zanpaktou".

I opened my eyes lazily, looking around at my surroundings to find I was in someone's bedroom, then everything came flooding back. I was in Byakuya's room, I sat up and immediately noticed I'd had my clothes changed as well as been put to bed, after a moment of adjustment I snuck over to where he was sitting and kicked him in the back. Which made him fall forwards out the door to my amusement. "Pervert! You-" I yelped when he took out my legs and climbed on top of me, covering my mouth with his hand. "Be quiet. I for one don't want to be caught hiding you nor do I want you to be found here for your sake. Now, I'll get off and let you go, if you don't overreact. Understand?" I nodded my head, instantly blushing when I realised we were in a rather compromising position. "Plus I didn't change your clothes, I asked Kaiya to do so, I only put you to bed. It interests me how you've managed to hear your zanpaktou already, do you know her name yet?" I shook my head. Curious as to know he knew about that. "I was told you already found yours, does that mean you have a shikai?" Byakuya nodded, pointing to where his zanpaktou was rested. "I found out about you from him, he has a habit of wandering off so be careful if you decide to talk to yours again. Now then, if you're hungry I can get you something to eat and you can take a bath which is through that door. It's good to have you back Akira" I smiled, watching him leave before I laid back to take in everything.


End file.
